Easy Access
by ingatan
Summary: There's a reason to why Hiruma has a zipper instead of laceups on his pants. Hiruma/Sena. Slash. Yaoi. Oral.


**Easy Access**

**This is my first eyeshield 21 fic! I hope I keep everyone in character, sorry if I didn't. I also don't own eyeshield 21 of course. Along with the fact I usually don't write lemons/limes/smutt. Hahahaha. **

_Summery: There's a reason to why Hiruma has a zipper instead of lace-ups on his pants. HirumaxSena. Slash. Yaoi._

* * *

"Fucking Chibi, you're late again!" the yell of Hiruma sounded like a banshee to Sena's ears as he walked into morning practice.

Hiruma stood a few meters away, pointing his index finger at the first year. Sena cringed and let out a nervous laugh, maybe Hiruma would have a change of heart? Maybe he would just let it slide.

"Hiruma, it's only ten minutes since we started..." Kurita said, standing behind Hiruma.

"It doesn't matter, Fucking Fatty, everyone else made it here on time." Hiruma silenced Kurita, and the friendly giant was left with a disapointed frown.

"It's okay, Kurita." Sena assured, receiving a small smile from Kurita, who soon went back to practicing.

"Now," Hiruma pulled out a large machine gun and began walking towards Sena.

"You better give me a fucking good excuse to why you have been late two days in a row." Hiruma cocked his gun as Sena nervously swallowed.

"I-err, umm, well, uhh..." Sena in the back of his mind knew the real reason, but he wouldn't dare tell in a thousand years.

It all started a weak ago when Sena had gone to the locker room. He thought he was alone, so he decided to take a short nap after practice. He pushed two benches together, grabbed a few towels, and laid on his stomach. The next thing he knew he was awakened by a half naked Hiruma with a small white towel around his waist.

"Fucking Chibi, get your ass up." Hiruma undid the towel around his waist and whipped it against Sena's small and sore behind.

Of course after having seen Hiruma's 'goods' for a good ten seconds, which was plenty of enough time. Sena blushed and hissed with pain from the whipping.

"Hiruma, why-!" was all Sena was able to get out before noticing Hiruma was no longer in the locker room.

"My alarm is broken you see, and umm, school has been really tough. I totally don't get what we're doing in math right now. Oh, and English too!" Sena was scratching the back of his head watching as Hiruma got more and more annoyed.

"Failure, Fucking Chibi! Football then school!" Hiruma fired shots at Sena, who screamed out for help while dodging the bullets.

When Hiruma's machine gun ran out of bullets, he paused for a second and gave Sena a smirk.

"If you can't wake up early enough, I can always have Cerberus help you." as soon as Sena heard that demon dog's name, he shuddered and stepped back a few inches.

"No, no, it won't happen again Hiruma, I promise!" Hiruma pulled out another gun, and cocked it like he did before.

"Punishment ga-" his voice was cut off by what sounded like angels in heaven singing.

"Hiruma, stop picking on Sena!" he saw Mamori walking towards the both of them, not pleased at all.

_'I'm saved!'_ he thought to himself as he thanked the whoever had allowed Mamori to come at this time.

"Fucking Manager, don't you have a meeting with the discipline committee today?" Hiruma turned around and paid attention to Mamori.

"I do, but I just came in to check on Sena." she crossed her arms and glared at the devilish quarterback.

"Along with the fact the American Football club is important to me, and I wanted to see all of you, even you Hiruma." Hiruma's face didn't move as she walked past him towards Sena.

"I'm fine, Mamori, I deserve to get yelled at. I came late to practice today." Sena reassured her as he was greeted with a warm hug.

"Whatever you say, Sena, I have to go, alright? See you later." She smiled at Sena then gave her 'just because I'm not there, doesn't mean you can pick on Sena' look to Hiruma.

"Before we got interrupted by Fucking Manager..." Hiruma cocked his gun again.

"Your punishment is laundry, after practice today." Hiruma put away the gun and began walking past Sena.

"Got it, Fucking Chibi?" He turned his head right before going to the locker room.

Sena was shocked, only laundry? That didn't sound so bad. It wasn't like he was Hiruma's slave, or he had to feed Cerebus, just laundry? Was Hiruma pulling his leg? Maybe Hiruma put grenades in the laundry and that's what made it into a punishment, there had to be more to it.

"Morning practice is over, go to classes you dumbasses! I don't want a single one of you fuckers late for today's practice!" the five minute bell to class had rung, and Sena sighed, dragging his body to class.

School and night practice were over and only Sena and Hiruma were left. They both retreated back to the locker room where Sena's mind was racing about the punishment he was going to get.

"The laundry is in the waste-basket over in the corner, Fucking Chibi." Hiruma pointed to the corner as he set down on one of the benches.

Sena nodded and walked towards the bin, his nose soon smelled the acrid stench. It felt like acid had been poured down his throat. He pinched his nose as his eyes began to water.

"Fucking Chibi, catch." Hiruma said having Sena turn around just in time to catch a pair of Hiruma's pants.

This time Hiruma had another pair on, Sena felt relieved. He examined the pants and realized Hiruma's uniform was different from the others. His pants weren't laced up in the center like the others, but had a zipper instead.

"Hiruma?" Sena asked nervously.

"What, Fucking Chibi?" Hiruma was blowing a bubble with the gum he had been chewing.

"Why do your pants have a zipper? Everyone else has lace-ups." Sena never made eye contact with Hiruma.

"Does it really matter, Fucking Chibi? Do you think there's a purpose?" Hiruma got up from the bench and walked towards Sena.

"I, umm, I was just wondering, sorry." he puts the pants in the bin, when he realized Hiruma had grabbed his right wrist.

"Do you want to know why?" Sena looked at Hiruma who had a serious face.

"Umm, sure?" Sena said as he turned towards Hiruma and felt his wrist being freed.

Hiruma sat down on the bench once again and had his index finger point to the ground in front of him.

"Sit on the ground in front of me." Sena tilted his head.

"You know, once I think about it-" Hiruma frowned.

"Now, Fucking Chibi." Sena complied with Hiruma's demands and sat down on the floor, just a foot away.

"Come closer, I'm not going to kill you, Fucking Chibi."

_'For now!'_ Sena thought as he scooted closer to Hiruma, leaving him only a few inches away from Hiruma's crotch.

He was blushing, and he knew this. His face was burning up and he no longer had eye contact with Hiruma. He wondered what Hiruma was thinking, could Hiruma read his mind? After all, he wouldn't be too shocked if that was true. His eyes were glued to the floor, not wanting to get another one of Hiruma's crotch shots stuck in his head.

While Sena was having an internal monologue, Hiruma unzipped his pants and opened his legs wider. He grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times, making it less flaccid than before. He then proceeded to grab the back of Sena's head, catching Sena completely off guard, and left only an inch between the boy's lips and his cock.

"Suck it." Hiruma said coolly and confidently.

"Wha-what?" Sean blushed even more, tryingto break free from Hiruma's grasp, but it failing.

"Suck it, or I will assist you." Hiruma loosened his grip on Sena, but still maintained it.

Sena's lips brushed over the tip of Hiruma's cock. He had no idea how to do this, and never wanted to know how to do this. For crying out loud, he was a guy doing this to another guy! Not to mention this guy was Hiruma, one of the evilest men to ever exist.

"Don't use your teeth!" Hiruma hissed and swatted Sena's head.

"Sorry," Sena whispered as he freed his mouth.

"Try again," Hiruma slowly pushed Sena's head towards him, making Sena take in more of Hiruma's cock than he had before.

The taste was weird, to the say the least. He expected Hiruma to taste sweaty, but he wasn't. Maybe he planned all of this since the day he saw Hiruma naked. Hiruma was after all that cunning and coniving.

"That's better," Hiruma smirked as he watched Sena lick and twirl his cock in his mouth.

Hiruma let go of Sena's head and planted his palms on the upper part of his legs. Hiruma felt great, and didn't expect Sena to be this good. He twitched as he felt a tooth press a little too hard, maybe he spoke too soon.

"Faster," Hiruma said loosing a bit of the cool confidence he had before, which was replaced by urgency.

Sena felt Hiruma's cock swell in his mouth, causing him to gag. He then felt Hiruma's hand tightly gripping the back of his head, and Hiruma pushed Sena's head towards him, forcing Hiruma's cock to go furthur into Sena's mouth.

"I'm coming," Hiruma quietly hissed between his teeth as he relieved himself in Sena's mouth.

Sena's eyes grew and he felt the odd tasting semen fill his mouth. He swalled the substance, knowing he'd choke on it if he didn't. He removed his lips from Hiruma's cock and turned his head away, having his eyes stare at the ground again.

"The reason is quick access for you, Fucking Chibi."

* * *

Review, tell me what you think? For now it's complete, but if it's well reviewed and liked I'll have Sean and Hiruma do more next time. 


End file.
